Axel and Roxas Fanfic ! By Darkness234
by Darkness234
Summary: Axel and Roxas..Fan fiction by Darkness234


Axel and Roxas..Fan fiction by Darkness234

This takes time in present day, New York City.

Axel and Roxas we're walking around the city, just looking at things. Relaxing abit as they bump into each other on the sidewalk.

Axel:Oh hey Roxas ! How's it been ?"

Roxas:Oh good..Just...Relaxing. How bout' you ?"

They start to walk with each other, looking around the city as they talk, their eyes look deeper into each others.

Axel, smiles and replies.

Axel: Good, i just got out of my house anyway. Taking a walk is always fun!"

They both chuckle at the statement, knowing the feeling of randomly doing things to sustain their boredom.

Roxas smiles and looks at Axel.

Roxas: Well I've been bored all day ! Want to go do somethin' ?"

Axel smirks at Roxas, thinking of what they could do.

Axel: Yeah sure ! I'd love to. How about your place ?

Roxas: Sounds good to me !

They both part their ways. Axel walks to a nearby store and gets some food to eat while Roxas just walked to his house, getting everything prepaired for Axel...Some say it might've been a date between them both.

Axel walked to Roxas' front door, knocking onto it.

Roxas was just finished cleaning his house, smiling as he walked to the door and opened it.

Roxas: Welcome bro ! Lets hang.

They both chuckle as Axel enters the house, looking around.

Axel: Very tidy ! Nice job man.

Roxas: Thanks it was pretty easy to clean i guess.

Roxas lied through his teeth, the house was a MESS before !

They both make it to the living room, looking around a bit as they turn on the TV, watching some. They were sitting on the couch together.

Axel smiled over to Roxas. Roxas' eyes were glued to the TV.  
>Axel smirked and walked over to Roxas, slowly rubbing his back.<br>Roxas quickly looked up.

"What're you-" Axel kissed him deeply, and sensually.  
>Roxas tried to fight back but slowly began to like it, starting to kiss him back.<br>From above Axel slowly slips his hand into Roxas' shirt, gently rubbing his chest.  
>Roxas blushed deeply, stopping the kiss for a moment.<p>

Roxas: W-Why are you kissing m-me ? Axel I'm straight!

Axel: Oh stop fooling around..You aren't straight..You're in love with me...

Roxas blushes deeply and looked up into Axel's eyes, realizing he did love him..  
>Axel kisses Roxas before he has a chance to respond.<br>Roxas instead of fighting back he kissed back, moaning lightly into Axel's mouth.  
>Axel smirked in his mind, slowly rubbing Roxas' crotch, making the first move.<br>Roxas had already grown a nice strong Bulge in his pants from the first kiss, gently grinding into Axel's hand.

As Roxas and Axel kiss deeper, their mouths let out tiny moans, their hands joining together, slowly holding eachothers hands, fingers in between fingers.  
>Axel stopped kissing for a couple moments, moving down to Roxas and slowly kissing his neck, Roxas replies to that with a soft moan, blushing as he spoke.<p>

Roxas: A-Axel what are you d-doing..  
>His voice became softer and very pleasurable.<br>Axel slowly mounts Roxas, kissing his neck abit more, moving down to his chest.  
>Roxas starts to shudder at each and every kiss, moaning lightly under his breath as he felt Axel's body mount himself.<br>Axel slowly rubbed Roxas' chest, gently raising his shirt.  
>As Axel rubbed Roxas' sensitive chest, his nipples became abit hard..<br>Axel gently raised Roxas' shirt, looking at the cute hard nipples as he realized the bulge underneath his behind.

Axel: Cute bulge cutie...

Roxas: W-Wha?  
>Roxas looked down, blushing deeper as he noticed his huge bulge.<br>Axel smirked and gently rubbed Roxas' left nipple, gently squeezing it as he starts to increase the power of the squeeze, this sent Roxas moaning loudly.

Roxas: A-Ahh ! Axel !  
>Roxas moaned out. Slowly gripping the couch.<br>Axel brings his mouth around the right nipple, slowly and gently swirling his tongue around it as he grabbed Roxas' bulge, squeezing it gently.  
>Roxas moaned abit more, slowly starting to rub Axels head as his length spurts some pre-cum through the fabric of his pants.<p>

Axel stopped squeezing and licking all together, slowly spreading and lifting Roxas' legs apart.  
>Roxas gulped, looking up at Axel as Axel had a smirk on his face, Roxas had an innocent cute look that was about to become broken.<p>

Roxas: W-What're you doi-  
>Roxas is cut off by Axels right index finger, slowly going over his lips as Axel shushes Roxas.<p>

Axel: Shhh its okay..Just relax...

Axel took his finger away as Roxas nodded and blushed again, panting abit under his breath.  
>Axel slowly unzips himself, revealing the bulge he had in his underwear. He slowly moves the under wear aside from his length, revealing the nice 7 incher presented to Roxas.<br>Axel starts to slowly slip off Roxas' pants, and underwear, revealing Roxas' naked self.

Axel: Are you ready..?

Roxas: Y-Ye-

Axel cuts him off by thrusting slowly into Roxas' tight pucker, they both moan in bliss, their hearts fluttering as their lengths throbbed hard with passion and lust.  
>Axel slowly took a small bottle of lube out from his pants pocket, gently squeezing it and applying it to the base of his shaft. He was only half way in afterall..<br>Roxas moaned as he felt Axel Penetrate him, loving it deeply as his eyes go wide, looking at the bottle of lube.  
>Axel pushed deeper as he got to the base, his large member easing its way into Roxas as the lube was spread out onto his whole length.<p>

Roxas: Axel !  
>He moans out in pleasure as Axel Responds.<br>Axel:R-Roxas you feel amazing !

They both moan as Axel starts to pump in and out of Roxas' tight hole, Axel reaches down and slowly rubbed Roxas' sensitive nipples, they were delicate from the licking/ squeezing.  
>Roxas moaned in pleasure as a small drop of pre slowly drips from his tip, gently oozing down onto his stomach.<br>Axel himself was already close, being his first time with Roxas it was amazing for both of them...  
>Axel moaned out at Roxas.<br>Axel: I'm G-Gonna cum !  
>Roxas moaned back, quickly rolling his hips into Axel's hard throbbing member.<br>Roxas:C-Cum in me Axel !

Axel pumped harder and faster, sweat slowly dripping down their faces as their fit bodies both meet each other as Axel leaned down, their chests pressing against each other.

Roxas: Axel !

Axel: Roxas !

They both climax, Axel climaxing inside of Roxas as his length throbbed and released ropes and ropes of hot warm cum into Roxas' tight pucker, Roxas came just as well, his cock shooting ropes of seed onto their chests, they rub their chests together, slowly smothering themselves in cum.  
>Axel removed his hard throbbing length from Roxas' newly opened hole, kissing him deeply as they lay beside each other, hand and hand.<p>

They stop kissing for a moment.

Roxas: That was amazing Axel..  
>Roxas slowly nuzzled his head into Axel's neck.<br>Axel smiled and held Roxas against him, the cum slowly starting to leak out of Roxas' hole, gently leaking onto the couch. He smiled and took out a rag, cleaning up Roxas' chest and his own, as well as the cum from the couch.

They both snuggle into eachother, starting to fall asleep.

The End.


End file.
